


first shot: fired

by cas_septimus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Drabble, Gen, POV Multiple
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/cas_septimus
Summary: Jon Snow tidak ingin hidup dalam bayang-bayang kehidupan bawah tanah dan segala drama berdarahnya. Tapi saat kakak perempuannya ditemukan tewas dibunuh, Rhaegar Targaryen tidak memberikannya pilihan lain kecuali mengotori tangannya untuk perang yang akan datang.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Song of Ice and Fire adalah milik George R.R Martin  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

Rhaenys Targaryen ditemukan tewas dan semuanya bablas meluncur masuk neraka.

Ini bukan kematian yang awam, karena bahkan JIKA yang bersangkutan mati dengan cara 'biasa', yang mati tetap bukan sembarang orang. Rhaenys bukan gelandangan atau orang biasa yang bisa mati menyedihkan karena kebetulan berada di rantai makanan terbawah. Ini Rhaenys _Targaryen_ , putri sulung dan kesayangan dari Rhaegar Targaryen, kepala keluarga dari mafia yang mendominasi Westhaven selama puluhan tahun.

Dan lagi ini adalah pembunuhan.

Pembunuhan, pemerkosaan, dan penganiayaan.

Rhaenys ditemukan tewas mengenaskan setelah menghilang selama lima hari. Dia ditemukan di dalam bagasi mobil yang ditinggalkan di tempat parkir. Telanjang dan tubuhnya menekuk dengan lipatan abnormal, sekujur badannya dipenuhi lebam dan sayatan benda tajam. Menurut hasil pemeriksaan medis, dia disiksa, dan diperkosa oleh beberapa orang berkali-kali.

Kasus ini ditutup dari mata publik. Polisi bahkan tidak akan menyentuh ini, Komisioner Selmy sendiri yang sudah memastikannya. Karena klan Targaryen akan menyelidiki dan menuntaskan ini dengan cara mereka.

Ini bukan kejahatan kecil atau perbuatan acak psikopat. Pembunuhan ini disengaja, direncanakan, dan dimaksudkan sebagai pesan.

Ini adalah genderang perang. Dan Klan Targaryen akan dengan senang hati menyambutnya.

Pertanyaannya sekarang, _dari siapa?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Song of Ice and Fire adalah milik George R.R Martin  
>  Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini

Secara resmi, Lyanna Stark sudah mati dalam kecelakaan duapuluh tahun yang lalu.

Secara tidak resmi, kecelakaan itu adalah akal-akalan Klan Targaryen supaya Lyanna bisa sepenuhnya bergabung dengan mereka.

 

Secara resmi, Eddard Stark memiliki anak di luar nikah bersama seorang perempuan bernama Wylla. Namanya Jon, diambil dari ayah baptis Ned yang merupakan politikus veteran dan sempat menjabat menjadi gubernur Westhaven selama dua periode.

Secara tidak resmi, Jon adalah anak dari Lyanna Stark dan Elia Martell Targaryen; dengan Arthur Dayne sebagai donornya. Namanya Jon, diambil dari tangan kanan Rhaegar yang nyaris tewas dalam baku tembak di Summerhall karena (tidak sengaja) melindungi Lyanna yang sedang hamil.

 

Secara resmi, Jon Snow meninggalkan kehidupan kelam dunia bawah tanah ketika umurnya 14 tahun dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Klan Targaryen karena panggilan moralnya.

Dan secara resmi, semua itu tidak berlaku lagi ketika telepon burnernya berdering kencang pada pagi buta dan Lyanna Stark menyampaikan perintah resmi dari kepala keluarga mereka agar Jon _kembali_. Dan tidak, perintah ini sama sekali tidak bisa dinegoisasi.

[ _"Ini situasi genting, Jon. Keluarga kita harus tetap bersama untuk sekarang."_ ]

 

Jon Snow berusia 18 tahun ketika dia mengepak bajunya dengan berat hati dan mengutuk dunia kotor para mafia dan perang berdarah mereka.

Ada alasan kenapa dia pergi, dan sekarang dia harus kembali. Meninggalkan kehidupan damai bersama Paman Ned dan Bibi Cat, dan sepupu-sepupunya yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal dunia kelam yang terus menjeratnya.

 _Ignorance is really a bliss._ Ugh.

Dia setengah jalan berpikir apa pamannya sudah tahu tentang ini saat seseorang mendobrak masuk lewat jendelanya dan mengacungkan pistol kepadanya.

Peluru melenceng sepersekian senti dari kepalanya dan Jon mendengar ada lagi jendela yang pecah, Sansa menjerit, satu lagi tembakan dilepaskan, dan yang terakhir: teriakan Paman Ned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Song of Ice and Fire adalah milik George R.R Martin  
>  Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini

Aegon melihat Arthur memasukan satu lagi _magazine_ ke dalam sabuk utilitasnya. Jari-jari berbalut sarung tangan kulit dengan sigap mengisi senjata ke setiap sudut tubuhnya yang bisa disisipi. Akhir-akhir ini kau bisa diserang kapan saja dan dimana saja, jadi lebih baik bersiap-siap. Terutama karena Arthur akan membawa regu penjaga ke kediaman Stark yang baru diserang tadi malam. Ayah tirinya akan menjemput Jon dan meninggalkan anak buahnya untuk menjaga keluarga Stark.

Arthur memasukan bilah pisau kedalam selipan sepatu bootsnya dalam diam. Dia kelihatan tenang di antara ketegangan yang mengudara di Rumah Besar. Mungkin karena Arthur memang selalu dibilang jago dalam segala hal oleh Ayah. Tapi Ayah sendiri juga sedang tegang di situasi ini, tegang namun tetap dalam kendali, walau api dalam dirinya terus berkobar, amarah bercampur dengan siaga; juga kesedihan ditinggal putrinya.

Anak pertamanya. Anak kesayangannya.

Rhaenys.

Aegon menggertakkan giginya.

Kakaknya membisu di kamar mayat. Nyawanya menghilang setelah disiksa dan diperkosa, dia dijadikan alat oleh pihak musuh untuk memulai peperangan.

Rhaenys bukannya tidak berdosa. Tangannya kotor oleh darah, tinta, dan bubuk mesiu. Tapi bukan berarti dia pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini. Rhaenys adalah kakaknya, Rhaenys adalah _Targaryen,_ mereka jauh derajatnya di atas cecunguk-cecunguk itu.

Walaupun demikian, mereka belum tahu siapa pihak yang bertanggung jawab di atas semua ini.

Kematian Rhaenys tidak meninggalkan tanda. Tapi mereka belum tahu dengan penyerangan keluarga Stark.

Meski begitu, kemungkinan besar pelakunya adalah Baratheon, mengingat mereka adalah rival terbesar Targaryen dalam menyebarkan kekuasaan dan pengaruh di Westhaven. Walau Ayah bilang Robert Baratheon pasti akan ingin Targaryen tahu kalau mereka lah dalang di balik semua ini.

Penyelidikan sudah pasti tetap berlanjut. Cepat atau lambat, mereka akan menemukan siapa yang bertanggung jawab dibalik ini semua. Mereka akan menemukannya, lalu mereka akan _menghancurkannya_.

Lambat dan menyakitkan. Karena siapapun yang bertanggung jawab atas ini tidak pantas mendapat belas kasihan dari Klan Targaryen.

Biar mereka tunjukan apa itu **api dan darah**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Song of Ice and Fire adalah milik George R.R Martin  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini

“Rhaegar sudah memberimu perintah, Lyanna. Kau tinggal disini.”

Lyanna berdiri di ambang pintu, ekspresinya sekeras baja. Dia mengenakan pakaian taktis dibalik jaket kulit lungsuran dari Arthur, pistol tersarung di samping pinggangnya. Matanya penuh dengan determinasi, dia siap untuk memberontak.

“Tidak,” ujarnya. “Aku ikut denganmu. Mau kau suka atau tidak.”

“Ini bukan soal aku,” balas Arthur. “Ini soal perintah Rhaegar. Kau bagian dari keluarga ini, Lyanna, dan disini kata-katanya adalah hukum.”

Semua anak buah Arthur sudah siap ditempatnya, mereka tinggal menunggu Arthur masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum jalan menuju Winterfell. Namun dengan Lyanna yang mencoba untuk merangsek ikut misi ini, sepertinya mereka harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.

“Mereka menyerang keluargaku,” ujar Lyanna marah. “Ned dan keluarganya tidak berdosa, tapi mereka menyerangnya. Ned ada di rumah sakit sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin aku akan diam saja saat semua ini terjadi?!”

“Kau tidak akan diam saja,” sahut Arthur. “Kau adalah salah satu letnan kepercayaan Rhaegar, kau sudah punya tugas sendiri dalam huru-hara ini. Kumpulkan informasi, dengan kita memotong Baelish dari jalur; seseorang harus memimpin pengumpulan informasi yang lebih intens.”

“JonC sudah memimpin investigasi Rhaenys dan Rhaegar akan menemui Stannis Baratheon. Sementara Elia sibuk mengurus pemakaman Rhaenys, aku harus menemui anak dan kakakku, aku punya hak untuk itu!” Lyanna tetap keras kepala.

 Arthur menggeleng. “Kau punya hak, tapi juga punya kewajiban. Dalam situasi genting ini semua harus tetap dalam posnya.”

“Siapapun mereka.” Lyanna menggertakkan giginya. “Mereka menyerang orang biasa, Ned tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan ini semua-“

“Kecuali Ned Stark punya koneksi langsung dengan dua keluarga mafia paling berbahaya di Westhaven,” potong Arthur. “Dia sahabat Robert Baratheon, bahkan setelah semua prahara bergabungnya dirimu; mereka masih berhubungan erat. Kuharap kau tidak lupa akan itu.

Lyanna mengerutkan keningnya. “Apa maksudmu?” Tanyanya, membaca ada maksud yang tersembunyi.

Arthur mengusap rambutnya. “Maksudku adalah, meski Baratheon adalah musuh dan tersangka utama kita, Robert tidak mungkin mengarahkan senapannya pada Ned. Kita bahkan tidak tahu serangan kepada keluarga Stark ditujukan kepada _siapa_.”

“Dari siapa dan kepada siapa,” gumam Lyanna. Dia menatap Arthur tidak percaya, “Menurutmu-“

“Ada pihak ketiga? Ya,” jawab Arthur yakin. “Rhaegar tidak menutup kemungkinan ini, dan JonC juga berpendapat demikian. Siapapun mereka, pasti mencoba mengadu domba Targaryen dan Baratheon dan mengambil keuntungan dari kekacauan yang akan terjadi.”

Lyanna menggigit bibirnya. “Oke, oke, aku mengerti. Tapi tetap saja, aku harus menemui Ned dan Jon.”

“Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu-“

“ _Tidak,_ Arthur, _kau tidak mengerti!”_ Potong Lyanna marah. “Mereka keluargaku, darah dagingku. Aku meninggalkan mereka supaya mereka aman, tapi mereka tetap terkena bahaya” Dia menghela napas frustasi, matanya bersinar liar, dan sekilas Arthur melihat ada kilatan petir dalam netra mendungnya. “Aku menginginkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kumiliki.” Dia menggerakan tangannya, mengisyaratkan sekelilingnya. “Dan aku membayar harganya. Aku menanggung konsekuensinya. Dan itu tidak apa-apa, aku siap mati, aku berani mati demi keluarga ini.” Dia berhenti sejenak, menghela napas lagi, wajahnya sarat akan emosi. “Tapi jangan _mereka_ , jangan bawa-bawa _mereka_.”

Arthur serta merta menghampirinya, mendekati tapi tidak menginvasi. Dia menyentuh bahu kanan Lyanna.

“Lyanna,” gumamnya.

Napas Lyanna pendek-pendek karena emosi, karena amarah. “Aku perlu kesana, Art, tidak kah kau lihat?”

“Aku tahu, aku juga akan khawatir kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Ashara.” Ashara yang aman bersama Selmy. Siapapun akan berpikir dua kali untuk menyerang Sang Komisioner. “Tapi kau tidak bisa, Rhaegar melarang untuk meninggalkan posmu.”

“Itu _kakakku,_ dan _anakku-“_

“Jon anakku juga,” ujar Arthur, “Dia aman bersamaku. Dan keluarga kakakmu aman bersama anak buahku, mereka kepercayaanku dan mereka tidak pernah gagal, kau tahu itu.”

“Tapi kalau kau diserang dalam perjalanan pulang-“

“Aku akan selamat, dan membawa kata-kata dan kepala mereka sebagai oleh-oleh,” tegasnya. “Aku Arthur Dayne, ingat?”

Lyanna tertawa sumbang. “Bintang Fajar yang melegenda, huh.”

“Tepat sekali,” gumam Arthur. Dia menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah Lyanna dan mengangkatnya hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. “Mereka semua akan aman. Dan kita akan segera menyelesaikan prahara ini.” Dengan api dan darah. “Aku akan menelponmu nanti, supaya kau bisa bicara pada kakakmu, atau video call, terserah yang mana.”

Ekspresi Lyanna tak terbaca, ada terlalu banyak emosi dalam matanya.

Ketika Lyanna ingin membuka mulutnya lagi, untuk kembali menyanggah, Aegon masuk ke garasi dan menyelamatkan hari.

Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya. “Ternyata benar kalian belum berangkat.” Dia lalu berkata kepada Lyanna. “Ma, Ayah ingin menemuimu di kamar kerjanya, katanya _segera_.”

Lyanna menutup mulutnya, rahangnya mengeras.

Arthur melepaskan pegangannya. “Pergilah, Rhaegar sudah memerintah.”

“Kau tidak sungguhan berpikir-“

“Ya, Lyanna, aku sungguh-sungguh disini,” ujar Arthur. “Rhaegar memerintahkanmu, lagi.”

Dan kata-kata Rhaegar adalah hukum.

Aegon menunggu di depan pintu. Nampaknya Rhaegar menyuruh putranya untuk mengantarkan Lyanna sendiri kepadanya.

“Ma.”

“ _Fuck Rhaegar.”_ Lyanna menyumpah, dia lalu berkata tajam, “Kau sebaiknya menelponku nanti.”

“ _Been there, done_ that,” balas Arthur. “Tapi tentu saja.”

Dia menatapnya jengkel, dan dengan tidak ikhlas Lyanna beranjak pergi. Aegon hanya mengedikkan bahunya, “Hati-hati di jalan, Pa,” ujarnya sebelum mengekor Lyanna.

Lyanna pasti akan menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Rhaegar sekarang. Dia kadang terlalu emosional untuk dunia ini, Arthur pikir. Tapi itu urusan Rhaegar sekarang. Arthur membalikkan badannya dan menghampiri mobil yang dari tadi menunggunya. Dia membuka pintu penumpang depan dan masuk. “Maaf atas keterlambatannya,” ujarnya sambil memasang sabuk pengaman.

“Tidak apa-apa, bos,” sahut anak buahnya yang menjadi supir.

“Kalau begitu kita jalan sekarang, semakin cepat masalah ini selesai; semakin baik.”

**Author's Note:**

> ini fik hura-hura btw


End file.
